Nonvolatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, may be read an instance (e.g., “page”) at a time in a random access fashion, may be programmed an instance at a time in a sequential access fashion, but may be erased a “block” of the memory device at a time. In some situations, such as when a memory device is partially programmed, conventional erasure techniques may not ensure complete erasure of at least some of the previously programmed portions of a memory device. As a result, errors may occur in subsequent reprogramming and/or reading the memory device.